Aatrox/Abilities
Abilities , he stores it into his Blood Well, which can hold up to health}}. The Blood Well depletes by 2% per second if Aatrox hasn't dealt or received damage in the last 5 seconds. |description2 = Aatrox gains bonus attack speed}} for every 1% in his Blood Well, up to a maximum of bonus attack speed}}. |description3 = Upon taking fatal damage, Aatrox is cleansed of all debuffs, enters and drains his Blood Well, healing himself for 35% of Blood Well's maximum capacity over the next 3 seconds for health}} up to a maximum of health}}. |static = |targeting = Blood Well is both a self-targeted buff and a passive ability that triggers when Aatrox takes fatal damage. |damagetype = |spelleffects = |onhiteffects = |spellshield = |additional = * The color of changes to white when the revive is on cooldown. * and 's passive will take precedence over Blood Well. ** Tether abilities however, such as , stay connected. |video = Aatrox IVideo }} Aatrox dashes to the target area after a brief delay, dealing physical damage to nearby units upon landing and all units in the epicenter for 1 second. |leveling = |range = | | }} |cooldown = |cost = 10% |costtype = current health |targeting = Dark Flight is a ground-targeted dash that and damages in a circular area of effect. |damagetype = physical |spelleffects = area of effect |onhiteffects = |spellshield = Will block the ability. |additional = * Dark Flight possesses a considerable overhead for a dash ability, able to traverse many walls that are otherwise much wider than the indicator suggests is possible to vault. * If Aatrox is sent or forced into 's during the initial flight time, Dark Flight will fail and will not cause him to dash. ** Other forms of crowd control applied while the animation is in progress will be suspended until the animation finishes. * Dark Flight does not cancel other commands. Aatrox will immediately begin attacking after he lands. * With smartcast on, Dark Flight will be cast immediately and at 650-range if the cursor is beyond that. |video = Aatrox QVideo }} Aatrox applies a bonus on-hit effect every third basic attack against non-structures: |description2 = Aatrox heals himself on-hit. While Aatrox is , heal is tripled.}} |description3 = Aatrox consumes a to deal quadruple its as bonus on-hit physical damage.}} |leveling2 = |leveling3 = |cooldown = |cost = |Only applies when triggering Blood Price.}} |costtype = health |targeting = Blood Thirst/'Blood Price' is toggle-able on-hit effect that triggers on every third basic attack. |damagetype = physical |spelleffects = false |onhiteffects = The triggering attack will apply other on-hit effects and can as normal. ** Unlike most other on-hit physical damage, Blood Price's bonus damage does not apply life steal; this is a special case. The triggering attack will still apply life steal. ** Blood Thirst/Price will miss if Aatrox is blinded. ** do not interact with the bonus damage of Blood Thirst/Blood Price. ** If Blood Thirst/Price is or , the effect will still apply, but the base damage will not. ** If Blood Thirst/Price is the effect and base damage will apply as normal. |spellshield = Will not block Blood Price. |additional = * The attack counter between Blood Thirst and Blood Price is shared, meaning that toggling the ability with one empowered attack prepared will immediately allow use of the empowered attack of the other. * Toggling between Blood Thirst and Blood Price does not reset the basic attack timer. It will, however, cancel an empowered basic attack in its windup animation if it is toggled during that time. * Toggled abilities do not count as ability activation for the purposes of effects such as or . |video = Aatrox WVideo }} Aatrox unleashes two converging energy waves in the target direction, dealing magic damage to all units hit and them by 40%. |leveling = |range = 1000 |cooldown = |cost = 5% |costtype = current health |targeting = Blades of Torment is a pass-through skillshot that fires two energy beams that converge towards the targeted direction. |damagetype = physical |projectile = true |spelleffects = area of effect |onhiteffects = |spellshield = Will block the damage and the slow. |additional = * Units may only be damaged by one projectile of Blades of Torment per cast. * Units with a very small hitbox (such as minions) can potentially avoid the damage and slow altogether if Aatrox uses the ability in their direction at point-blank range. |video = Aatrox EVideo |details = Has a width of 150 decreasing as it converges on its max range}} Aatrox draws in the blood of his foes, dealing magic damage to nearby enemy champions and filling his by 20% of its maximum value for each enemy champion hit. |description2 = Additionally, Aatrox gains bonus and attack range for 12 seconds. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown = |range = / / |cost = |costtype = |targeting = Massacre is a point-blank area of effect that temporally increases Aatrox's attack speed and attack range. |damagetype = magic |spelleffects = area of effect |onhiteffects = |spellshield = Will block the initial blast of damage. |additional = * Aatrox is still classified as a melee champion for the duration of Massacre. |video = Aatrox RVideo }} ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from 225 seconds at all levels. ;V5.6 * ** Now grants 20% of Maximum Blood Well for each enemy hit. ;V4.6 * / ** Fixed a bug where the stance effect would sometimes trigger every 2 attacks instead of 3. ;V4.5 * Base armor increased to 18 from 14. ;V3.13 * ** Passive attack speed changed to % from 50% flat. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ;V3.8 * Added. }}